


练习

by ASuanSuan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASuanSuan/pseuds/ASuanSuan
Summary: 一段没头没尾的的DN车





	练习

Nero终于完整放下下肢的时候，他和身后的人同时叹出长长一口气，滚烫的饱胀感如生命之树一般，温暖而迅猛地发芽生长，从下腹蔓延到了头皮，他甚至觉得自己视觉和听觉都被剥夺，有那么几秒钟意识仿佛飘离肉体。

然而接下来的进程却没有变得更顺利。当Dante开始轻轻地骚扰他的脚踝和小腿时，他烦躁地意识到——他被卡住了。

现实情况是，他正坐在Dante的身上(准确地说是他的老二上)，双腿趴开在身旁两侧，背对着Dante，用鸭子坐把老家伙的巨物吞进了体内。这个坐姿对他不太友好，双腿难以发力，加上刚刚整根没入给下肢带来胀痛和麻痹。最最重要的一个原因是，妈的，Dante老二的非人的尺寸，像榫一样钉在他的身体里，柱身的宽度把内脏挤开原来的位置，Nero甚至感觉到髋骨被退避的脏器掰开，而穴口又紧紧咬住底端毫无松口的余地，仿佛刚才把巨物吞下去的不是这个入口。他企图手脚并用暗暗发力，但是除了绞紧后穴外，身体并没有如他希望的那样抬起一个明显的高度，更不用提活塞运动了。

操，是谁发下狠话今天要由他来操Dante的。

“嘶…呃，你是想把叔叔的两个膝盖扯下来敲锣打鼓吗？轻点儿Kid。如果你想摸点什么我建议……”Nero怒转头，看见Dante双手已经垫在脑后，浑然一副，已经察觉到什么然后等着看好戏的模样。

Nero气到漏气，那个头顶喷出去的那种，其中有一大半来自自己。但是难以开口示弱的心又让他的脸蛋涨红，蔓延到脖颈。他无意识地抬起左手想摸鼻子，也可能是想使劲儿的抓一下恼火的脑壳，但是他意识到这样就把他此刻的无力表现得更明显了，胳膊抬到胸口就被意志强硬的按了下去。

“对对，可以再往上一点，再往里边一点……啊——”回应是一声响亮的拍击。随后Nero的臀部也被回击了一掌，Nero一惊，身体向后一躬，两人又是同时猛地吸了一口气。

 

呼……再让他多冷静一会儿吗？Dante调节着呼吸安抚自己的老二，Nero这样看起来真的很可爱，过于可爱了。Dante甚至觉得他可以放下他黄暴的欲望，而仅仅是看着他的侄子在新的领域摸索和实践。

但是这样可能对他侄子的心理不是很友好，Dante想着，双手扶上年轻人的腰臀。

“你知道吗，成人运动也不一定是非得上上下下的。” 手掌大力地揉捏了一把Nero的臀肌，然后掐着腰跨向前推去。

“唔——哈……”Nero的惊呼着漏出呻吟，异样的感觉攀爬上来。Nero感觉自己像是一个巨大的游戏摇杆，被该死的传奇恶魔猎人控制着前后摇摆，而真正的摇杆在他体内来回搅动，仿佛在拓展自己的空间，叫嚣着这个身体的占有权。穴口来回磨蹭着Dante的毛发，酥麻携着快感来回发射，在感官的恶意干扰下他渐渐不能控制重心，一个踉跄抓住了Dante的手腕，拉扯住自己的身体。Nero听到Dante用鼻子笑了一下。

Dante略微支起双膝，将人形玩偶Nero君更加大力地摇动起来，前后来回，时而旋转一下腰肢，时而蹭过体内那个点，迫使Nero发出更大声的呻吟。Nero感觉自己快要被放倒，每次大脑发出即将失去平衡的危险信号，在还来不及做出更多身体反应时，又被宽大的手掌拉回。像是一艘船在大海中心波涛汹涌，可还是有个锚将他牢牢抓住，让他仅仅是享受无尽翻滚的滋味，而永远跨不过翻船的边缘。是Dante，没错，画面里掌舵水手那欠扁的笑脸，就是他把船驶进暴风雨，笑着说没事没事然后湿漉漉地从背后抱住Nero，没心没肺地笑着，拖着他一起感受暴风雨般的快感。

“哈……啊哈……”他似乎已经产生了幻觉，那根该死的几把仿佛在慢慢涨大，已经伸进他的脑子，将他的脑浆搅成谁也不认识的形状。 “嗯？”Dante低沉的声带在耳膜旁振动，胡渣蹭过颈肩，痒和酥麻电流般顺着着脖颈窜到腰侧，Nero抽搐着往一侧扭腰，试图避开不存在的刺激，然后发现自己被严严实实地圈在了背后人的怀里。

 

“放开我”  
Dante嘟了嘟嘴，“抱抱的感觉不好嘛，我可是很喜欢呢”  
“我是说我的脚”Nero又一次不客气的拍了一巴掌老家伙的毛腿，Dante夸张地龇牙咧嘴，放下了膝盖让Nero好把他的两腿伸直，改变姿势的过程中又免不了一阵搅动，引得两人一个仰起头呻吟， 一个胡渣下巴扣住身前人的脖颈慢慢吐气。

Nero看着自己终于放松下来的双腿被圈在老家伙粗壮双腿里，有种不正经的既视感，仿佛是某些色情画面里，小萝莉坐在猥琐大叔的怀里。他转头Dante果然一脸傻笑，“嗯？Kid，是不是又被叔叔的美貌迷倒了嗷啊————”Nero一口咬上Dante的脸颊，并往外扯了扯，企图探测老家伙薛定谔的脸皮厚度。

看着清晰的牙印，Nero内心稍微满意了一点，嘴角微翘。鬼叫完的Dante回过头对上年轻人的视线，感受着怀里人的温度，仿佛收到某种心满意足，轻轻地亲了亲Nero的唇。这一亲又激起Nero脸颊飘红，他瞪大了双眼看着眼前的战果却好像被对手甘之如饴，气急而没更多招只得猛地亲了回去，一手摸着Dante的脖子爬上后脑勺，用力加深。

Dante离开湿淋淋的嘴唇，男孩红着脸用鼻子深深吐气，亮晶晶的眼神依然牢牢盯着他，内心的暖意抑制不住。“那我们继续？”Nero双手覆上Dante的胳膊，默默挠了挠表示同意，Dante便抱起Nero的身子开始慢慢顶弄。

“唔……Dante……”带着气音的呢喃仿佛带有魔力，让半魔理智断线。Dante再不能忍耐，低吼着猛地反转过身，把Nero按进床单。

而Nero来不及惊呼出声，意识又开始恍惚了起来。


End file.
